Terminal position assurance devices are known for use in electrical connectors to assure that the terminals in the connector are properly positioned within the connector housing. Basically, a terminal position assurance device is movable between a first position and a second position. The device can move to the second position only when the terminal or terminals are properly positioned in their respective passages in the housing. If a terminal is not properly positioned, the terminal position assurance device cannot move to its second position. Such a device often is used to prevent mating of a connector with a complementary connector unless the terminal position assurance device(s) is moved to its second or enabling position.
In addition, various types of terminal latch means are provided to hold the terminals in the passageways against withdrawal therefrom. Basically, some form of flexible latch bosses, shoulders or the like snappingly interengage when a terminal is fully or properly positioned in its respective passageway in the connector housing. This type of latch means often is called the primary latch means for the terminals of the connector. In some connector constructions, secondary latch means are provided to prevent disengagement of the primary latch means.
This invention is directed to an electrical connector having a terminal position assurance device which also serves as a secondary latch means, particularly for use in an electrical connector in which a flexible wall of the connector housing provides part of the primary latch means for a terminal.